eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Shifter
Shifters, also known as the weretouched, were an exclusive race in the Eberron campaign setting first featured in the 3.5 edition Eberron Campaign Setting in 2004 however, shifters were featured in the 4th edition's Player's Handbook 2 in 2009 ending their exclusivity to the Eberron setting. Shifters are one of the intelligent races inhabiting Eberron. With both humans and lycanthropes among their distant ancestors, shifters posses just a small portion of their forefathers' shape-shifting abilities. They cannot transform wholly into an animal but can instead shift parts of their body to become animal-like for short periods of time. In 832 YK the Church of the Silver Flame led an inquisition to wipe out all lycanthropes in Khorvaire, Shifters included. The inquisition lasted fifty years killing most lycanthropes and driving the survivors deep into the Eldeen Reaches. "Ferocious heirs of the wild, the perfect fusion of civilized race and wild beast" Racial Abilities 3.5 Edition *Shifting (Su) *Low-light vision *+2 racial bonus to balance, climb and jump checks. 4th Edition Low-light Vision Longtooth Shifter: If you choose to play a longtooth shifter you gain the Longtooth Shifting encounter power which allows the shifter to transform into their bestial state and provides the character with bonuses to damage and regenerative abilities. Razorclaw Shifter: 'If you choose to play a razorclaw shifter you gain the Razorclaw Shifting encounter power which allows the shifter to transform into their bestial state and provdies the character with bonuses to speed, AC and reflex. Personality Due to their predator instincts shifters can't help acting or thinking like animals and think in terms of hunting and prey. Like wolves longtooth shifters feel the urge to form ''packs with companions whether they be family or even a group consisting of no other shifters. They make useful companions as they work well in teams, capable of coordinating attacks and will come to the rescue of any of its pack members. Razorclaw shifters are more independent, self-reliant and adaptable than their longtooth cousins. They're just as loyal to their group as longtooth shifters however, they expect their companions to be just as self-reliant and capable as they are. Razorclaw shifters strive to carry their own weight within their groups. Shifters are accustomed to distrust and don't expect better treatment from the other races though, some try to earn trust with their companions through good deeds. Most shifters are neutral and are concerned more with their survival than ethics and morals. Description Shifters resemble humans but with more animal like features. Their bodies are physically fit and lithe, they tend to move around in a animal like manor, crouching, springing and leaping. Like cats they have wide flat noses with large eyes, pointed ears and claw like nails on both their toes and fingers. Their hair is thick and worn long and some have long sideburns to match. Longtooth shifters claim that werewolves are their ancestors and have more canine like features while the razorclaw shifters claim weretigers to be their ancestors and display more feline features. In 3.5 edition shifters had long hair growing from their forearms and lower legs. Lifespan Shifters have similar lifespans to humans. Shifters in Eberron Being the most distrusted and persecuted race in Eberron many others are fearful and even hateful of them however, halflings get along well with shifters. The shifters that live near or within human societies make their living as trappers, hunters, guides and military scouts. Lands Shifters have no land of their own and will often settle in the rural areas of human cities avoiding the crowded areas. Some live in nomadic clans or tribes that can be found all over Khorvaire, but they can also be found in Sarlona, where some serve the Inspired as faithful guards and soldiers; others wander the Tundra free from the control of Riedra. A number of shifters have formed communities in the Eldeen Reaches. Dragonmarks It is strictly stated in the 3.5 Eberron Campaign Setting that shifters do not manifest dragonmarks however, the 4th edition Eberron Player's Guide states that whilst it is extremely rare a shifter can manifest a dragonmark. Names Shifters share names with humans in the 3.5 Eberron Campaign Setting however, they have unique names in the 4th edition Player's handbook 2. Example names: Shifter Traits Each shifter trait has some associated minor behavior that most of its members exhibit. As with other aspects of shifter psychology, these are general impressions of the shifter race as a whole rather than strict rules that every individual must adhere to. Because members of other races often find shifters hard to accept or get along with, these traits have negative connotations. '''Beasthide: Beasthide shifters are blunt and rude; they often speak loudly and interrupt others. Cliffwalk: '''Cliffwalk shifters are often shy and introverted. '''Dreamsight: Dreamsight shifters are usually calm and contemplative, especially when compared to other shifters. Gorebrute: Gorebrute shifters are loud and aggressive. They are more likely to threaten violence than most individuals. Longstride: Longstride shifters are aloof and prideful. Longtooth: '''Longtooth shifters are savage and almost feral. '''Razorclaw: Razorclaw shifters respect little other than physical power. Swiftwing: Swiftwing shifters are twitchy and nervous. Truedive: Truedive shifters are remote and somewhat callous. Wildhunt: Wildhunt shifters are suspicious and untrusting. 4th Edition Notable edits have been made to the shifters in the 4th edition. Shifters now only have two shifter traits, Longtooth and Razorclaw. Longtooth shifters are descendants of werewolves and share canine like traits whilst Razorclaw's ancestors are weretigers giving them a more feline appearance. The appearance of shifters has seen a dramatic change between the two editions as now they resemble humans more than beasts and no longer have long hair growing from their forearms and lower legs. Whilst it is extremely rare, shifters can now manifest dragonmarks. References Category:Races Category:Humanoids